The Purple Piano Project
The Purple Piano Project is the first episode of Season Three of Glee, directed by Eric Stoltz. It will make it's debut on Tuesday, September 20, 2011. Summary Changes abound as a new school year begins: Will tries to inspire more students to join New Directions; and Sue’s bid for public office deals a potentially devastating blow to the Glee Club. As a new school year begins, it quickly becomes evident that the more things at McKinley have changed for the kids of New Directions, the more they’ve stayed the same: Santana and Brittany have rejoined the Cheerios; Quinn has quit the Glee Club, and has fallen in with a considerably darker crowd; old relationships have ended, and new ones (like Will and Emma’s) have begun; and Finn still finds himself the target of Slushee facials compliments of the school’s hockey team. Meanwhile, as Sue embarks on a political campaign, she finds herself trailing in the polls. To boost her flagging numbers she announces her new platform, which involves cutting all public school funding for arts programs; almost immediately, her popularity among voters begins to rise. As Will sets his sights on taking New Directions back to (and winning) Nationals, he charges the kids with helping to bolster the club’s dwindling enrollment, but discovers he may need to break his own rules in order to achieve his objective. As Sue’s latest ploy to destroy the Glee Club finds traction, Will takes matters into his own hands, but encounters mixed results. Meanwhile, inspired by their Broadway experience, Kurt and Rachel set their sights on colleges… only to discover they aren’t as uniquely talented as they had always assumed. Santana discovers she has a new and surprising adversary in the form of Becky Jackson; and a former show-choir competitor enrolls at McKinley, receiving a lukewarm reception from all but one of the club’s male singers. Source Spoilers/Rumors 'Plot' In the first few minutes of this episode it will be revealed who's a junior and who's a seniors. Source A school musical plotline will begin in this episode. Rachel is in the school musical. Lea Michele says it's one of her dream roles (this means the school musical is not an original) Source Two new characters will be introduced: Sheila (unknown yet who's playing this character) and Sugar (played by Vanessa Lengies) Source Vanessa Lengies' character, Sugar Manta, has a surprise twist Source Jacob will be in this episode. He said that he's not doing anything creepy. Source Source(3:40) New Directions once again has to recruit members for this year since so many are graduating, so Mr.Schue instructs them to perform a number during lunch (presumed to be "We got the Beat"), which ends up in a food fight. Source It's also implied in the video that no one believes that they will make it back to Nationals this year and is the main reason why students are so reluctant to join. 'The Glee Project Winners' Damian McGinty and Samuel Larsen, the winners of The Glee Project, will audition for New Directions in a new and unusual way.Source Damian's character's name is Rory and he is an exchange student living with Brittany's family. Samuel is not being introduced until after episode 9. Source Lindsay Pearce and Alex Newell, runners-up of The Glee Project, will have a two-episode arc in Season 3, which it's currently unsure if Alex appears in this episode. Lindsay is more likely appear in 3x02. Source 'Quinn's Storyline' Quinn is going 'bad girl'. Source This involves a completely new wardrobe that is unlike anything she has ever worn before. Source Furthermore, Dianna Agron has been spotted with new dyed pink hair. Source Iqbal confirmed that this is part of Quinn's new storyline. Source Quinn's new wardrobe involves an upside down cross. Source It also involves a shirt that says "Hell is so hot right now". Quinn is also not wearing her cross that she clung to throughout season 1 and 2. Source Rumored: Quinn starts to avoid Glee club, but Rachel convinces her to return. This could be the Rachel/Quinn scene in this episode. Source Dianna is back to blonde hair. Source 'Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine's Storyline' Kurt and Blaine will not be breaking up but there will be some competition between them Source (This is a spoiler for them during the season). Kurt spends most of the episode urging Blaine to transfer to McKinley Source Lea Michele says her character has really great storylines with Chris Colfer's and Darren Criss' characters this season. Source Within the first 2 pages of the script, Rachel gets slushied. Source Blaine is officially moving to McKinley and will most likely be in New Directions. Source. 'Mike and Tina's Storyline' Mike's parents have a different idea about what he should be doing with his life Source A Mike/Tina storyline will begin this episode. Mike is a senior while Tina is a junior which will cause problems for the couple. Source We're going to meet Mike's parents and how they feel about Tina not being in a traditional Asian family because she was adopted. Source There are plans to meet Tina's family this season Source 'Artie, Brittany, and Santana's Storyline' Santana and Brittany are back on the cheerios. Source Source Source Brittany wants Artie back. Source Heather has no idea if the writers will make Brittana happen. She says that the writers might play with it a little more, they might not. Source Brad Falchuk tweeted that one of the many things he loves about Heather is her dark sense of Humor, meaning that she could be joking about Brittana not happening. Source Nothing for Brittana has been written yet. Source Santana is made captain of the Cheerios, but she’s a little bent out of shape when Sue informs her that she’s got a co-captain — and that person’s not too enthusiastic about sharing either. Source In 'Funeral' Sue said that Becky would captain the Cheerio's, meaning it is most likely her. There is a small Brittana scene with Brittany and Santana linking arms as they walk to lunch. Source Scenes Blaine and Kurt have a scene at the Lima Bean. Source Blaine is in the courtyard with Mike and Kurt not ''in the Dalton uniform, but in a black shirt and high water red pants (pictured). Source Quinn and Rachel have a scene together. Source Will, Emma and Beiste have a scene together. Source Sue has a scene where she tries to remove a purple piano from a room - citing how it looks like Liberace died on it. Source Mike and Tina have a scene together. Source Kurt and Rachel have a scene together in Emma's office. Source Tina, Mike, and Artie have a scene together. source Mercedes has a scene with a new costar. Since this was posted before the end of TGP, it is more likely the costar is her romantic interest, not the TGP winner. Source Lea tweeted that she got to see Darren perform and because they attend different schools, this suggests Blaine will be attending McKinley and possibly auditioning for ND. Source Blaine sings "It's Not Unusual" with The Cheerios in the Mckinley courtyard. Blaine has lead vocals and is not wearing the Dalton Academy Uniform. The rest of ND is there, but apparently they are on the fringes watching, not participating. Darren wears a black T-shirt and red highwater jeans. Lea and Chris are “kind of” in it (Lea is sort of “running around like she’s in a French movie” and Darren does some cheesy wink/thumbs up to Chris during the song). Quinn is with another group, smoking and watching the performance. At the end of it she flicks her cigarette at the piano and the piano goes up in flames. The piano that catches fire is the old piano, that is in courtyard for Blaine's "It's Not Unusual". Source Lea and Jenna tweeted they filmed the finale number for this episode. They both described this number has a lot of dancing and Lea said it's a super fun song. Source 1 Source 2 The first number of this episode: "Dancing Cheerios and Exploding Pianos" Source Rachel and Finn have officially kissed. Source A food fight scene was filmed on August 17 Source 1 Source 2 Kurt and Mercedes will have a fight in the hallway, involving them yelling at each other. Source Quinn and Lauren are nowhere to be seen during the food fight scene and doesn't take part during the "We Got the Beat" number. Source Sugar can be seen during the "We Got the Beat" scene. Source She can be seen in the corner reading. She seems uninterested in the performance. Source 1 Source 2 The food fight (We Got the Beat) happens before It's Not Unusual as the Purple Piano can be seen. Source Marcus is present for "We Got the Beat". Source There is a Wemma kiss Source Blaine is present and singing with the New Directions in the "purple number" (picture 27). Santana, Quinn, and Lauren are still nowhere to be found. '''Production' Eric Stoltz is directing this episode Source The preparation of Season 3 began on August 8th, such as dance rehearsals, recording the songs and warbrobe fittings. Source 1 Source 2 Filming began on August 9th. Confirmed by Dante Di Loreto (One of the executive producers of Glee) Source They finished filming this episode on August 19th Source Lindsay Pearce was spotted on set August 19, this episode could be the start of her 2 episode arc Source Lea tweeted in response to a fan that there was a member of The Glee Project on set. This is most likely Lindsay since she was spotted on set a couple days ago. Source 'Music' The first episode features a lot of songs that aren't in the charts but were hits in the past. Source Lea Michele says she will be singing lots of Broadway this season Source 1 Source 2 The following cast members have been confirmed to have been in the recording studio: (This does not mean those unlisted have not been) *Lea (3 songs) Source *Cory Source *Amber Source *Chris Source *Naya Source *Mark Source *Heather Source *Darren Source 1 Source 2 Adam Anders confirmed he does not know if Harry will sing in this season yet Source Adam Anders also confirmed that he will meet Dianna soon, which means that she will sing something around the second and/or the third episode. He confirmed that Parchute won't be in the four first episodes. Source 'Other' This episode will air on Tuesday, September 20th at 8pm. Source Max Adler (David Karofsky) may not be in the first episode due to his movie filming, which ended August 12th. Source Source Due to Chord Overstreet's departure, his character Sam Evans is being written off the show using the excuse of his family moving out of the state. Source It is rumored that one of the performances will take place here However, the person who posted it took it down so it's unsure. This background is later shown in the photo's for the performance where ND wears purple, confirming. Naya Rivera said "Craziest day at McKinley High yet." Tweeted on the same day as the food fight. Source Someone, or possibly more then one person, is photoshopped out of this picture (the picture is edited somewhere in the middle becasue of the light, and there is also an extra foot behind Mercedes and Rachel from someone who was edited out of the picture). People are now speculating that they could be either Blaine or Quinn, or both. Santana is also missing from the pictures, so she possibly could have been edited out. Source This is a better close up of the picture. There seems to be a piano in the photo. Since Puck is playing guitar in this performance, it is assumed other members could play instruments as well. This indicates Blaine, as he played piano for Baby, It's Cold Outside and Somewhere Only We Know. Source 'Songs ' At the moment, it is unknown when the actors were recording in the studio, if it was a solo, in a group number/duet or a song to themselves. Ryan said he wanted to keep it to 4 numbers an episode. *'It's Not Unusual '''by ''Tom Jones. ''Sung by Blaine with the Cheerios. *'We Got the Beat 'by ''The Go Go's. Sung by Rachel with the New Directions ( Quinn and Lauren are not in the number and are presumed to no longer be a part of New Directions) Guest Stars *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes. *Dot Jones as Shannon Beiste. Source *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel. *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Manta. Source 1 Source 2 *LaMarcus Tinker as Marcus *TBA as Sheila Videos thumb|300px|right thumb|left|290pxthumb|right|300px Photos Tes4.jpg Tes5.jpg Y9ntx.jpg|Rachel's newest look for season 3 Dianna-agron-funky-pink-hair.jpg Tes3.jpg Tes2.jpg Tes1.jpg x-28.jpg tumblr_lpt6v51td91qa7us6o1_500.jpg Tumblr lpt5chYWAl1r0tedeo3 500.jpg 373333175.jpg|The drummer with a new Titans banner Gbb.jpg|Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, and Mike Gb.jpg tumblr_lq57w8k7v71qa9amko1_500.jpg sdfkjaslfjsklfl.jpg 9534052830954.jpg fasjldkfasjdklf.jpg|Note: Sugar is the girl with the book in her hands. fidsuf.png|Note: Sugar is reading a book, uninterested in the performance. high kick.png|Note: Marcus is looking Mercedes angelll.png finnn.png tumblr_lqpp18LJbe1qcant6o1_500.png.jpg|Blaine in the black above the dude with the striped blue shirt. purplepiano.png|The Purple Piano is in the left side of the picture. tumblr_lqrbdlXhSG1qiluq7o1_500.jpg tumblr_lqrbmaE3ap1qiluq7o1_500.jpg tumblr_lqrbtyXQ611qiluq7o1_500.jpg tumblr_lqtk0x7AeQ1qf2u1go1_500.png|Bad quality, but there's Blaine! Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes